In U.S. applications Ser. Nos. 389,924 and 424,129 method and apparatus are disclosed which position a plurality of associated leads in spaced apart relationships with respect to each other, this positioning being done by an apparatus which includes a template having a plurality of spaced apart grooves, each of the spaced apart grooves being capable of receiving only a single lead. The leads are placed in the grooves on the template by holding a portion of the leads adjacent one end of the grooves and progressively positioning lengths of the leads into the grooves by applying a compressive force along the upper surface of the lengths of the leads to progressively force the lengths into the grooves as the compressive force is moved from one end of the grooves to the other. In the prior art the grooves have been dimensioned relative to the leads in such a manner that the grooves will retain the leads. Thus, in the prior art constructions, the grooves have a width slightly less than the width of the leads which are to be associated with the grooves, and the leads are held between the spaced apart walls of the grooves by frictional contact. However, it has been found that when employing this construction wherein there is an interference fit between the grooves and the entire length of the leads that certain types of leads or long length leads may be unduly elongated during the application of the compressive force from one end of the grooves to the other. For example, when leads of predetermined lengths are to be positioned relative to each other so that work operations may be performed on the cut and stripped ends of the leads, any undue elongation of the leads is undesirable since the leads may be stretched to such an extent that the bared ends of the pre-cut leads may extend beyond the work zone where the subsequent operations are to be performed. In another example where it is desirable to have the completed leads of precise length the prior art design is undesirable as the amount of elongation of the leads will vary from lot to lot depending principally upon variations of the type of material employed in the leads and also the thickness of the leads. Thus, the thickness of one type of leads may vary from a diameter of from approximately one millimeter to one and one quarter millimeters. Therefore, in order to assure precision length of leads and also to insure that work operations be performed upon stripped ends of leads which have been previously cut to desired lengths it is essential that elongation of the leads by minimized.